Halo
by HaLoFrEaK7
Summary: O'Connor has never faced such fears. Read and see what would have happened if O'Connor had lived.
1. Default Chapter

Halo

A/N: I do not own Halo or anything you recognize that associates with Halo. This goes for all chapters.

1  
  
Escape The Autumn

It was a freezing day on The Autumn. I was lying in my bed. There was nothing really new or interesting about today, but yet something was different about it. The shiver that now ran down my spine was not caused by the cold, but something more frightening. I heard faint gunshots and screaming. Suddenly, my comm clicked on, and I jumped. Once I calmed down, I clicked my comm on.

"Colonel O'Connor, load up and get to the Control Room A.S.A.P.!"

"Roger that, over and out!"

I grabbed my 2x zoom pistol, assault rifle, and ammo, as well as my three fragmentation grenades and four plasma grenades I had picked up earlier. I came into the cryo – chamber. That was the first time I ever saw him. They called him Master Chief. A cybernetically enhanced human, he was the last of the Spartan II's.

_Well, I need to get back to my duty,_ I thought.

I ran along and saw a dead Elite and a single soldier's helmet, but that was all I found. Now I knew what was happening. One of the escape pods left. A glint of light shimmered in the helmet, and then it was gone.

I went over to the helmet and, to my surprise, found a fragmentation grenade inside. I took out my assault rifle. "This is going to be one heck of a ride!" I said, as a Covenant Battle Ship hit us, "Here we go!"

As soon as the shaking stopped, I ran into the control room to rendezvous with Corporal Jacob Keyes and Master Chief.

"I need you to escort our old friend. He has Cortana, our A.I., and we can't let the Covenant get her. Help him, please!" Keyes said, as he handed his pistol to Master Chief.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

It was so cool that I, of all people, would be able to work with the cyborg Master Chief. I led Master Chief into the Mess Hall, which was now in utter chaos, blood and viscera everywhere.

"Stay behind-!"

But I didn't have time to finish my sentence, and I watched the Spartan wreak havoc all over the Covenant. I stared in awe as he took down six Grunts with great agility and precision.

I threw a plasma grenade down the range and it attached to the Elite's neck. I also noticed a group of Grunts and threw another plasma grenade in the area. It attached to one of them and it ran in circles, screaming, "Get it off me, get it off me! Aaaaah!!"

It blew up, killing seven of the eight stationed there.

I took out my pistol and changed it to 2x zoom. It aimed it at its chest and took the shot, then watched it's colorful, blue blood leak out.

Suddenly I took two plasma bolts to the arm and winced in pain as it burned through my armor.

Once my armor had cooled down, I found that Master Chief had gone. It looked like the battle was over and won, as well. The humans had been victorious, but barely. There were several bodies scattered along the floor, human and Covenant alike. "Dangit!"

I ran out of the mess hall, and saw Master Chief throwing a plasma grenade. I then saw a small ovular shape. I ran and tackled Master Chief to the ground.

An Elite had killed a soldier, and used his fragmentation grenade. Dust had blown everywhere, blinding me momentarily.

Once the dust had settled, I noticed that another soldier had died, most brutally. The shards of the grenade protruded through his back. "Man, we're getting pounded out here! Whoaaa!"

I landed on my back, after being pushed over by Master Chief.

"Hey, if you haven't noticed, I just saved your life!"

"And if you haven't noticed, we are being overrun!"

Master Chief ran out of the hall and shot down four Grunts and two Elite with one assault rifle clip. I ran in, as well, and threw a fragmentation grenade at a group of Grunts and an Elite. It blew up and blood spattered everywhere.

A plasma bolt hit me in the chest, burning my skin.

It cooled down almost instantly, and I followed Master Chief under a half- shut door and into a hall. We went into a small corridor and the Covenant battleship hit us again, making the power go out.

"Master Chief, turn your light on."

He did so, and everything became illuminated. It had many times been used as a quick escape route.

I heard a Grunt talking around the corner, so I threw a fragmentation grenade. The grunt was badly burned and pinned to the wall.

"Let's go!"

My comm clicked on as I ran down the hall.

"O'Connor, everyone is to land on the ring called Halo!"

"Roger that, see you later. Over and out."

My comm clicked off.

"Keyes has told everybody to land on Halo. So we take an escape pod and land there. It might mean trouble, though." I loaded up two more fragmentation and three more plasma grenades.

We continued on through the winding corridors to find a half-broken-down door.

"Great! What are we supposed to do now!"

"Move!"

Master Chief got in front of me and with the butt of his rifle, he knocked the door down. We walked through to see eight marines behind a barricade, fighting a dozen or so Elites and Grunts. A plasma grenade was thrown, and it blew up, burning my back armor.

A medic came and handed me a medi-kit.

As I healed myself, I watched as the Covenant flew apart like leaves. It was as if Master Chief was invincible. He had taken plasma bolts to the chest, but kept on coming.

I fired on a group of Elites with my assault rifle, and I watched as they fell to the floor. I picked up both guns' ammo and reloaded them.

I rose and gritted my teeth as the pain slowly ebbed away._ I need to be more careful._

I took out my pistol and shot an Elite in the leg right behind Master Chief. He turned around and opened fire on it, "Lucky shot."

"Thanks," I said, "We have to keep moving. The Covenant will be back on us in a matter of minutes."

We ran down the hall into another corridor. It seemed too easy. It was way too easy, too quiet for comfort. I ran around the corner, and saw an Elite with its back to me.

I hit it with the butt of my rifle, which instantly killed it. Then I continued on.

It seemed like hours had passed. Just about every room I went into was swarming with Elites and Grunts.

"How long 'til this tunnel ends?"

"It's amazing how slow time goes when you aren't having fun."

We turned left at a fork, only to find more tunnel.

"I've got an idea!" said Master Chief, "Ask Cortana for the way out!"

_Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?_ I thought to myself, _She has the whole draft schematics to the ship! _

While she did that, my comm clicked on again.

"Yes, what is it, sir?"

"Have you made it to Halo yet?"

"No, sir, but we're on our way."

"Good to hear it, see you later. Over and out."

"Come on, we've found it!" Master Chief called.

We ran down a few halls and watched as an escape pod blew up with a hit from a plasma cannon. A Covenant dropship unloaded and flew away.

I loaded up on ammo for both guns and both grenade types, "I think it's time to go!"

A/N: T.B.C.


	2. Crash Landing On Halo

Halo  
  
II  
  
Crash Landing On Halo

It was only after we had taken off that we realized that the engine had been overheated by a plasma blast. We were hovering over a hilly terrain of Halo when it blew, and when we crashed, the impact killed everyone aboard except me and Master Chief. Master Chief collected his supplies and took cover behind a huge rock.  
  
I followed him, and aimed as a Covenant dropship landed, searching for survivors. A group of Elites were huddled together.  
  
I threw a fragmentation grenade, and it blew up, blood and bodies flying, "Move in!"  
  
Master Chief did so, and took out an Elite and two Grunts in one clip of his assault rifle. I took my pistol and shot a Jackal in the head. It fell to the floor, leaving behind a fragmentation grenade and pistol ammo. A needler needle then hit me in the leg. It exploded, leaving a gash.  
  
I got up, using the rock as my support. I wielded my assault rifle and fired at a Banshee scout. It blew up, landing on the bridge. I shot another, weakening it considerably. It started to leave, so I took my pistol, flicked it to 2x zoom, and fired three times, and it started to smoke. I fired twice more, and those missed it completely.  
  
Suddenly, a Covenant dropship entered and the Banshee blew to pieces. One piece hit my armor, nearly piercing my skin. I removed the shard from my armor as I limped over to the bridge. I healed myself with my medi-kit, and we set off down the hills.  
  
An Elite and two Grunts were stationed by two tall trees. I tossed a plasma grenade in their direction, and it landed at the Elite's feet. It burst, killing the Elite and one of the Grunts instantly.  
  
I took out my assault rifle and I shot the remaining Grunt in the chest. It fell over dead. A plasma fell, as well. It blew the Grunt's lifeless body into the air, and it hit me in the chest, knocking me over. My armor was now completely soaked with blood.  
  
Master Chief recollected his supplies and ran over the hill. I pushed the dead Grunt off of me, and started running after him. We came to the edge of a cliff – it was a long drop down.  
  
"Great, now what do we do?!"  
  
"Jump!"  
  
Master Chief jumped down, with no injuries whatsoever. I did the same, but hit the floor.  
  
"Now you're just showing off!"  
  
I got to my feet and, right away, shot a Jackal in the leg. It limped over to an Elite. I threw a fragmentation grenade, killing the both of them.  
  
I stocked up, and saw Master Chief gathering all surviving soldiers and civilians. Two Covenant dropships, one I recognized as the one I saw earlier, landed on both sides of the base. Master Chief went to the one on the opposite side. The one on my side carried four Grunts, two Jackals, and one Elite.  
  
I took out the two Grunts that had needlers, then read my counter.  
  
06.  
  
I shot it all out on the Elite. I worked out a system – I would take out my pistol and start shooting while reloading the rifle. I used all my pistol ammo, slaughtering the entire present Covenant. _I have to get back to Master Chief!  
_  
I saw our dropship come in nearby, on my side of the base, after a few waves of Covenant. They dropped a warthog and gathered the survivors.  
  
In half an hour, twenty of our men had dropped dead. I sat in a gunner seat while Master Chief took the driver's and a soldier the passenger's. We went down a snowy terrain and into a building. The walls were splattered with blood.  
  
Suddenly, everything went pitch-black and we fell through a gap in the floor. All the lights came back on, and we went up the ramp and over the gap.  
  
We entered a massive room with mines on either side, and a bridge that had not yet been activated. I walked over and kicked a rock into the never- ending darkness. _We have to activate this plasma bridge somehow.  
_  
"Look, there's a control panel over there! Cover me!"  
  
I ran up a ramp and threw a plasma grenade. It exploded the two red armored Elites. I touched a button on the panel, and the plasma bridge suddenly materialized.  
  
I looked down and saw the horror that came out of the shadows. I was struck in the back of the head. I rose, gritting my teeth in pain. I shot a whole clip into the Elite, and jumped down the slope, shooting as I slid down. I took out four Grunts, three Jackals, and one Elite.  
  
All of Hell was raging in that room right then. For more than an hour, those creatures emerged relentlessly from the shadows. When the battle was finally won, we learned our soldier had died.  
  
I mounted the LAA 6 machine gun, and Master Chief, again, got in the driver's seat. Within minutes, we were across the bridge and out of the structure.  
  
Yet another base had appeared with nine survivors, and another few waves of Covenant hit us. After the last wave, two civilians and one soldier had died. We got back in the Warthog and we drove up a stream. It was quite a bumpy ride.  
  
We exited the streams to enter more grassy hills. Along the way, we came across a few Covenant. We shot them down easily, of course, and continued on uphill.  
  
Once there, we had to face several obstacles. There were tall trees and rocks everywhere. We moved up, killing Covenant at random.  
  
We found a way through, and returned to the Warthog, the survivors still behind us. We got through to find the last and final base. Cortana called the dropship for survivors.  
  
"Roger that, clear the place and I'll head in!"  
  
"I'll go for the last survivors!"  
  
I ran into a building and watched as an Elite got burned by dozens of plasma bolts.  
  
"Follow me; we need to get you out."  
  
I ran back out of the building. Master Chief had killed all the Covenant, save for one Grunt. Said Grunt had now taken control of the LAAG machine gun on the warthog that now lay on the cliff edge. We took cover behind the wall.  
  
"I can blow that thing over!"  
  
"DO IT!" yelled Master Chief.  
  
I ran around the corner and dove under the Warthog. I quickly strapped a plasma grenade to the middle, then ran back behind cover. The plasma grenade blew up, blowing the Warthog over on its side, and taking the Grunt with it, as planned.  
  
Master Chief collected all survivors and loaded us up, "Let's get out of here!"


End file.
